Drexlorian
Drexlorians are a race of people native to Drexlor. They are the result of Humans who settled in Drexlor in the year of 120. Physiology Drexlorians are very Human like in size, shape, and other main features. The one feature that distinguishes the Drexlorians from Humans is the unique, dark blue designs swirling across the skin of the Drexlorian. When exposed to any magic source, although more specifically water, the Free Magic is released from the source, flowing into the strange markings upon the body, for use. These blue tendrils upon the skin are caused by the large amounts of Equix in the body of a Drexlorian. These deposits of Equix spread in a strange pattern across the skin, unique to every Drezlorian, much like a fingerprint. Magic Unlike most creatures upon Dawn, the Drexlorians do not have a natural flow of mana, but instead a large deposit of Equix in the blood. Equix, having the ability to absorb magic from magic sources, especially water, extracts the magic, which can be used by Drexlorians. The brighter the Equix swirl, the more Mana in avaliable for use. Drexlorians, not having a natural flow of magic, do not experiance the "shock" of the Equix. When "filled" the Drexlorians are very adept magic users, magic equal to a Sun Elf at noon. Religion Drexlorians worship a being they know as "Dexama", which they believe is the entire force of nature. The Drexlorians say that after he created Dawn and the island of Drexlor, a being of hate came into existence, "Decama". Dexama knew that as long as Decama lived, evil would thrive, but rather than kill him with violence, Dexama sacrificed all his bodily power to transform Decama into a tree, a massive tree known as the Decama Tree. Dexama continued to live, as his breath, the wind, continued to blow and his blood, the waters, continued to flow, but he was so weak he could not show his true form on Dawn. He continued to watch over his children, the Drexlorians, and he fed them with animals and gave them shelter with the Decama tree. Drexlorian elders gather the people to sacrifice animals to Dexama for his kindness and sacrifice. Society Drexlorian society is very simple: woman and children (Until a boy is as tall as the standing bear, he is considered a child) grow crops and harvest fruits and berries and men hunt. At the age of 100, a Drexlorian becomes an elder, and devotes his or her life to praising Dexama and sacrificing in all his glory. Elders are the most respected, as they are the wisest. Rarely, a woman will prove to be a true warrior and allowed to hunt. Weaponry Drexlorians are very well at smithing, able to make elegant swords and wonderful jewelry. They use steel for swords and for handles they use leather, twisted with gold. Habitat The Drexlorian people have taken the Decama Tree and transformed it into a massive "treehouse". They have houses, shops, altars, and more. Life Span Drexlorians live up to around eighty to ninety years on average, although some have lived to a remarkable two hundred years. Category:Creature Category:Article Category:Race Category:Drexlorian Category:Drexlor